


Never Trust a Pretty Face

by ChaoticFairy (Amanda908565)



Series: KHR Rarepair Discord Adventures [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Blind Date, Dumb boys being dumb, Fiery Sawada Tsunayoshi, First Dates, Fluff, KHR Rarepair Week 2019, KHR Rarepair Week 2019: Sky Day, Light Angst, Like super light, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sassy Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tsuna Has a Type, Writer!Sawada Tsunayoshi, but that's very minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda908565/pseuds/ChaoticFairy
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Tsuna Sawada and Byakuran Gesso have been on a date before.It was great, if only there hadn't been a misunderstanding.





	Never Trust a Pretty Face

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> First date/Blind Date | HP AU
> 
> Here's my entry for Sky day, y'all. Really wish dumb boys would stop being dumb. It seems that it's a theme in my writing

“Just _go_ , Tsuna! You never get out anymore!” The taller teen told the other, following the smaller brunette around the apartment. “C’mon, even Kyoya agreed that you’ve been ‘hibernating for too long.’”

“I don’t need to go on a date, Takeshi! I’m _fine_ , alright?” Tsuna sniffed, “I have work to do, anyway, and it’s not like it can wait most of the time.” It wasn’t a complete lie, but it also wasn’t the whole truth. He kept walking, hoping that maybe his friend would get tired of following him around and just sit down. “I thought the puppy gig was Hayato’s thing, Takeshi,” he stated bluntly.

This made the other straightened, his lips pursing into a thin line. “We’re your friends, Tsuna, and we’re worried. Can’t you just...go out on this one itty bitty date?”

Tsuna frowned. He didn’t _need_ to go on a date. He was perfectly content to hide out in his apartment and continue his writing. His fantasy novels didn’t mock him. Well. Depending on the day it may seem like they did...but that’s neither here nor there! He sighed, standing up to his full height as he prepared himself to turn around and face the raven head on. The smaller knew that his best friend wouldn’t be holding back, and if that meant pulling out the puppy dog eyes he hasn’t used since high school, then so be it. Once the brunette turned, he stared. “Give me one good reason.”

Takeshi tilted his head to the side, appearing to take the time to think about it. “I’ll give you two,” he started, “your friends will stop worrying.” Tsuna opened his mouth to respond that they didn’t need to worry since he was fine, but Takeshi steamrolled over him. “Plus! It’s not anyone you know! If you don’t click, you never have to see them again.”

Tsuna thought about this, his lips pursed. What his friend was saying was true... It didn’t mean that he _liked_ it, though. He stared at Takeshi and Takeshi stared back. The brunette heaved a heavy sigh. “Have Reborn approve of them.” He paused, “...and make sure it’s a guy.”

A large grin split across the raven’s face and he threw a punch into the air, similar to how Ryohei would. “Yes! You got it, Tsuna! Don’t worry, you’re gonna have so much fun!”

At least Takeshi didn’t promise that he wasn’t going to regret it.

* * *

 

Hayato had set up the dinner, so it was obviously an over-the-top, extravagant restaurant. It was his duty as a best friend, and Number One Fan of Tsuna’s writing. Tsuna had money to pay for his own dinner, and his date’s, too, but Hayato had vehemently protested.

“No, no! We were the ones to set this up, so we’re paying!” The silver haired male stated.

“I don’t remember agreeing to that,” Mukuro piped up from his spot in front of Tsuna. He was helping the other get ready for the date, Chrome standing beside him and adding her opinion in every now and again. Kyoya had opted out of the gathering since he was feeling particularly prickly that day, according to a text from Reborn, who was also absent in the gathering. Ryohei politely declined, stating that he had boxing business to attend to. Tsuna wasn’t all that disappointed. Having Ryohei shouting and possibly breaking things in his apartment would only add to his stress and anxiety over the blind date.

“If you’re not letting me pay for dinner, or him, is it really a date?” Tsuna questioned, trying to find out a way to get out of the meeting. “You won’t even tell me his name, guys!”

“It wouldn’t be a _blind date_ if we told you who he was, Tsunayoshi,” Mukuro responded quickly, readjusting Tsuna’s tie. “Besides, he could pay for his own meal if he wanted to, but let’s just say that the asshole said if I were forcing him on a blind date, that he wouldn’t be paying.”

Tsuna’s head snapped up to look at the taller man in front of him. “You know him?” He bit his lip, “you’re _friends_ with him?” Tsuna could see this not going well. “Oh no. Please tell me it isn’t Ken or Chikusa, Mukuro.” His eyes were pleading. If it were either of the aforementioned males, then Tsuna would suddenly come down with a stomach bug. It wasn’t that they weren’t attractive, but they seemed to have a general dislike for Tsuna. Or, well, for anyone that wasn’t the other or Mukuro. Depending on the day they seemed to like Chrome.

Chrome spoke up before Mukuro could possibly ruin the situation. “No, it’s not Ken or Chikusa, boss,” she stated completely serious. “You don’t know him, so don’t worry, alright?”

The brunette glanced to his agent-slash-secretary. Chrome wouldn’t pull something over his head that he would hate, right? She was a sweet, kind girl that Tsuna worried that Mukuro was going to taint with his terrible ways. Tsuna didn’t realize that she was more conniving and mischievous than Mukuro due to her innocent demeanor, but this time, at least, she was not lying. “Can you at least tell me what he looks like?”

“He’s your type.” Takeshi commented nonchalantly.

“Excuse me?”

“You know, your type. The kind of guy you’d usually go for?”

Tsuna wasn’t following. He didn’t have a _type_ , thank you very much. He liked whoever he liked and that was that. He didn’t care about anything other than how he felt when he was around the person! Males, females, anyone else in between or not at all, it didn’t matter. If he was specifying a guy for this date, he was just acting on a preference this time around.

Mukuro hummed, smirking, “he means assholes with a pretty face.”

He gaped. “I’m sorry, _what?_ ”

“Squalo, Reborn, Kyoya, Belphegor...” Chrome listed, ticking off each name on a finger. Tsuna felt his face heat up.

“H-hey!”

“I always wondered why you never thought about dating _me_ , dear Tsunayoshi,” Mukuro sniffed, “it wounds a man, you know.”

Tsuna turned his startled gaze from Chrome, who listed off all of his _secret_ crushes to the whole room. Takeshi was laughing, and Hayato was wheezing. “You tried to mug me the first time we met, Mukuro!”

“As if a little mugging ever stopped anyone,” the male retorted, waving his hand in a noncommittal gesture.

The smaller boy stared, unable to believe the other. He wasn’t sure if Mukuro was being a dick, or if he were being serious. “Yes, Mukuro.” He shook his head, “it has. Most people don’t date the person who mugs them!”

Mukuro hummed, “technically,” he corrected, “I tried to mug you. It was never successful.”

“Yeah, ‘cause he beat your ass into the pavement,” Hayato helpfully supplied.

Tsuna let out a long groan. Why were his friends like this? Yes, he may have attacked Mukuro, but it was purely out of self-defense due to being mugged! Besides, when he saw the other, thin to the point of bones, long hair matted, and clothes filled with holes, Tsuna brought him back to his apartment for a warm meal and a place to sleep that night since it was supposed to rain. Mukuro had been in such a state of shock that the stranger he tried to hurt and steal from was offering him food and a night’s rest that he had just gone through the motions. Tsuna managed to help him get back on his feet, and now the guy is a very sought after personal stylist. “It wasn’t like that,” he mumbled, “and I think I made up for hurting him that night...”

Mukuro gave the other a small, secret smile. It was as much of a thank you that he was going to receive from the other. Tsuna accepted it with a grin of his own.

Takeshi hummed, “if you liked Kyoya and Reborn, why didn’t you try to date them?”

Tsuna turned to look at the other, incredulous. “Contrary to popular belief,” he sniffed, “I do actually value my life.”

Hayato nodded in understanding, not even bothering to ask his friend to elaborate. Takeshi was a little harder to convince. “What’s that supposed to mean? They wouldn’t hurt you, Tsuna!” The brunette sent him a deadpanned glare.

“I swear...” Tsuna began, “ _you_ have the least sense of self preservation out of any of us, Takeshi.” He shook his head, “flirting with my cousin while he drank at the open bar during one of my book releases...” He sighed, “I’m still surprised he even gave you his number. Xanxus tends to resort to throwing his glasses at people’s heads. It took a few releases for people to realize that leaving him alone was best for everyone.”

“Until your dumbass wandered up and asked if you could _pet his feathers_ ,” Hayato scoffed, “what a piece of work you are...”

Takeshi shrugged. What could he say? He knew that Xanxus was... _temperamental_ , but he was a good guy! Really! He absolutely adored the scarred man, and he knew that Xanxus, in his own way, cared about him, too. Xanxus was gruff and scary to others, but Takeshi knew that the other was like a big cat. He wouldn’t want to let his boyfriend go in the mornings when Takeshi tried to get up for work. It was rather cute.

Tsuna huffed, “alright, alright. So we know I like ‘assholes with pretty faces.’ That still doesn’t tell me who I’m going on a date with later!” Tsuna grumbled. “How will I even know it’s him?”

Hayato waved a hand, “so you two don’t know names before you actually meet face to face, I made the reservation under Vongola.”

“My publishing company? Yeah, that’ll hide my identity real well,” the brunette rolled his eyes.

The silver haired male bristled, “it will! There’s many other authors working for them!”

Chrome tutted quietly. “It’s getting late,” she commented, “boss should be leaving soon.” She paused,  “don’t worry, when you see him, you’ll know he’s your date.” She gave an encouraging grin as she stepped towards the brunette, pushing Mukuro out of the way. The male had still been fumbling with Tsuna’s tie, wanting to get it _just right_ when she pushed forward and instead chose to tug it off in one smooth movement. They all chose to ignore Mukuro’s indignant squawk. The brunette gave a thankful smile; he never much liked ties, after all.

She grinned back, “come on, boss, I’ll drive you.”

If the other three males were upset over the outcome of Tsuna looping his arm in with Chrome and walking out of his apartment, then the brunette really couldn’t find it in himself to care.

* * *

 

Tsuna wasn’t sure what to expect when his friends wanted to set him up on a blind date.

Tsuna wasn’t sure what to expect when his friends declared that he would be fine, and that the guy was totally his type; that if things didn’t work out, he didn’t know the guy and it wouldn’t be a major loss.

Tsuna didn’t know why he ever listened to his friends.

As the brunette sat alone at the table set for two in the middle of a fancy restaurant, Tsuna worried that maybe the guy wasn’t going to show. It wasn’t unusual for Tsuna to be stood up, so the brunette was preparing himself for the worst. He just hoped that the guy they set him up with would at least tell one of his friends that he wasn’t going to show up. Tsuna had already told the waitress twice that he was waiting for his date. She kept sending him pitying looks every so often as he played with his cufflinks.

He had kept his gaze downcast at the table and menu, contemplating just leaving and calling a cab to take him home when there was the scratch of a chair being pulled out. His head whipped up, and his eyes widened. Oh no. His date standing him up would have been better than this!

“You!” He hissed, glaring openly at the male who leaned back in his seat. At least the other seemed a bit surprised at Tsuna being there, too. “What are you doing here?”

“Well,” he began, “I’m here for a date, Tsunayoshi.” The man leaned forward, placing one of his elbows on the table and resting his chin in his palm. “I had no clue you knew Mukuro,” he drawled.

Tsuna bristled, “yes,” he grit out, “Mukuro is a good friend of mine. I didn’t realize he knew _you_ , Byakuran.”

The white haired male grinned widely, “why so hostile, bunny?” He tutted, “it’s rude to be so aggressive to your _date_.”

While he was sure it would be frowned upon to use the knife that was placed on his right to stab the smug looking bastard, Tsuna can’t say that he didn’t think about it. Reborn would be a little disappointed by his ‘lack of creativity’ but would ultimately help get him off the hook. Whatever that meant. Reborn dealt with the shady side of business and Tsuna refused to really know what it was. He openly glared at Byakuran. “We already had a date,” he snapped, “so this isn’t a date.”

It was then that the waitress had come back towards the table, a small basket of bread in hand. Her appearance had broken the heated stare down between the two males. Tsuna turned to look at her, his smile losing its edge and turning pleasant. He gave the young woman his order, thanking her afterwards. She glanced at Byakuran and then gave the brunette a sly wink. Perhaps his tardiness to the date could be forgiven considering how handsome the other was.

Chrome’s description of ‘assholes with pretty faces’ ran through his mind and he hated how spot on the assessment was.

Byakuran hadn’t even looked at the menu, but ordered without hesitation. He must have chosen the place, then, or at least been there before. The brunette thought back to the last date they had. The only date. It wasn’t bad, and Tsuna had actually enjoyed himself quite a bit. It was much more casual than the stuffy dinner that Hayato had set up for tonight.

* * *

 

He and Byakuran had run into each other at a coffee shop down the block from Vongola Publishing. Tsuna had been in a meeting all day to talk about his new novel and to go over all the little details of the new contract for it. He desperately needed something to pick him up. The coffee shop wasn’t one he had been in recently, so he took a moment to look over the menu, noting the newer recipes that were being advertised. Since the end of summer was coming soon, the company had just reintroduced their Toasted Marshmallow Latte for the fall. The combination of the sweetness of marshmallows and the promise of caffeine from the coffee was enough to have Tsuna sold. He ordered the drink with a smile and dropped his change into the tip jar. He didn’t even find it odd that they hadn’t asked for his name.

While he waited for his latte, he fiddled for a bit on his phone, not noticing the striking white hair off to his left. While he might not have noticed the stranger, the stranger had noticed him. Lavender eyes assessed the smaller brunette openly. To anyone else, it would appear that Byakuran was checking him out. It earned Tsuna a few half-hearted glares from the teenage girls around them. When Tsuna looked up, the small voice in the back of his mind telling him to look to his left, he froze completely. Their gazes locked and Tsuna suddenly felt like he was a rabbit coming face to face with the fox.

Byakuran smirked, raising a brow. He went to open his mouth, but was distracted by the barista calling out his drink order.

Tsuna’s state of being frozen ended when he heard his order being called, immediately looking away and towards the barista.

Neither male realized that the other was walking towards the counter, both in step with one another and determined to get their drink.

Tsuna reached out for the drink, receipt shoved in his pocket and froze once more when a deep voice spoke to him. “I do believe that is my drink.” Tsuna swallowed, turning to face whoever was speaking, but made sure to grab the latte before doing so.

He cocked his head to the side, blood running cold at the fact that it was the man from before. The one who looked ready to eat him alive.

“I -- well, I ordered this!” He stuttered out.

The stranger seemed amused, and it ruffled Tsuna’s feathers, “did you?” He questioned with a hum. “You ordered a Toasted Marshmallow Latte?” He asked, obviously waiting for Tsuna to disagree, “with extra syrup?”

Tsuna scowled, “I did! Would you stop making fun of me? I don’t really like the taste of coffee, mister, so just leave me and my sweet tooth alone,” he huffed, making to walk around the other. This surprised the white haired man. The brunette had seemed so meek and timid before; he had been frozen in place under Byakuran’s gaze but now here he was talking back and scowling fiercely.

“Hey, hey, who said anything about making fun of anything? I said you had my order, that’s all,” he threw his hands up in defense. The brunette interested Byakuran for some reason. If that reason was because he had the same sugar drink order as him, then sue him.

The barista called out the same order, and this time Byakuran took the drink. He made a mock ‘cheers’ gesture to the smaller, pleased to see the other’s cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

“I’m Byakuran,” he hummed, taking a sip.  “Who might you be, bunny?”

Tsuna’s blush darkened at the nickname. He didn’t watch the bob of Byakuran’s Adam’s apple while he drank, no, not at all. “Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna.”

* * *

 

It was easy to get to know Byakuran after that. They made plans to see each other the next day, meeting at the coffee shop since it was still way too early to know where the other lived, or to even really exchange contact information. Byakuran had seemed to light up when Tsuna had asked to see him again after their coffee shop incident. They had taken to sitting in the corner of the shop, Tsuna curled up in a cozy chair across from Byakuran’s beanbag. The coffee shop, Tsuna found out, was also a popular study spot for the local college students.

They had talked about everything and anything. Byakuran was charming, and despite his desire to not get invested and possibly pursue a relationship, Tsuna found himself agreeing to meet the other the next day. It wasn’t like he had anything planned, after all.

When Tsuna showed up the following day, Byakuran was already waiting for him outside the shop, a to-go cup of coffee in each hand. He greeted Tsuna warmly, leaning down to press a kiss to the brunette’s cheek quickly before retreating and holding out the coffee. “Toasted Marshmallow Latte?” He chirped, tilting his head to the side.

Tsuna blinked, a hand foolishly coming up to trace over the spot Byakuran had kissed. The other man’s grin grew wider. “Huh?” Tsuna questioned, looking at the other’s hand. “Oh! Thank you,” he smiled softly, reaching out to grab the cup. “That’s very kind of you.”

“Nah,” Byakuran waved it away, “I’ve just got ulterior motives.”

* * *

 

They ended up going to the fair that was happening that weekend. Tsuna was surprised; he hadn’t even known that area even had something like this. There were rickety carnival rides that Tsuna side eyed and refused to get on, gaming booths, and food stands.

Tsuna couldn’t remember the last time he smiled so much.

As charming as Byakuran was, he was also kind of adorable. He was suave and handsome, and yet devoured the cotton candy they had purchased within minutes. Tsuna still had most of his to eat. He had, he found out, even more of a sweet tooth than Tsuna did.

He favored marshmallows.

In turn, Byakuran found that the shy and meek looking brunette had a fire inside of him that threatened to consume if not carefully controlled. Tsuna was smart and could talk his way around the game vendors. If words didn’t work, he would bat those large, doe-like eyes and sniffle just a little. It wasn’t overly exaggerated, but it did the trick. The vendor would sigh, tell him to pick one out, and then hand the prize to Tsuna.

Tsuna liked the lions.

Although...there were two games that Byakuran hadn’t expected Tsuna to win a prize on his own. The male had displayed weakness in physical activities like the high strikers, no coordination is the ring tosses, and the bean bag tosses were just as terrible. When Tsuna had run at the dunk tank, softball in hand and hit the target to win, Byakuran had laughed his ass off. Even though it was quite ingenious in his opinion, Tsuna didn’t win that.

He supposed that he should be a bit more concerned over the fact that Tsuna was quite a good shot. In the balloon dart game, Tsuna had set a new high score for the vendor to post. It was less to think about. So what? The guy was good at darts.

When Tsuna had asked that they go over to the rifle target booth, Byakuran nodded, not thinking twice about it. Maybe Tsuna just wanted to watch, right? He didn’t notice Tsuna hand the vendor money, and he didn’t realize that Tsuna was listening to the woman explain how to shoot the rifle. Byakuran assumed that it was just for shits and giggles. He didn’t question the expert-like way that Tsuna stood, and he didn’t think much about the way that Tsuna hadn’t been thrown back by the recoil, despite the multiple shots made.

When the target came forward, the woman whistled lowly. “It’s people like you who’ll put me out of business,” she joked. “Go ahead and choose whichever one you want, hon. Did you want to keep the target sheet?”

Tsuna shook his head, waving her off. “No, thank you, miss. Can I get that one?” He asked politely. She smiled in response, nodding.

Byakuran had been too busy looking at the seven bullseyes that Tsuna had placed in the target to notice which prize Tsuna had claimed. Until it was shoved in his face and told that Tsuna had won it for him.

“What?” Byakuran questioned, taking the large white fox. “No way, Tsunayoshi! You won this!”

Tsuna blew a raspberry at him, “yeah,” he huffed, “I won it _for you_. Also, you can call me Tsuna, you know. Most everyone does.”

The white haired male stared down at the stuffed fox now in his possession, “and that’s why I’m going to call you Tsunayoshi,” he murmured, feeling warm in his chest.

The brunette didn’t argue, chest also warm.

* * *

 

When they got back to the coffee shop, Byakuran walked Tsuna to his car. This time, when he leaned down to press a kiss to Tsuna’s cheek, the brunette turned his head, allowing their lips to meet.

Tsuna told himself to remember the feeling of Byakuran’s smile against his lips.

Byakuran’s eyes narrowed at Tsuna from across the dinner table. “It could have been a date,” the wide smile remained on his face, even though it turned lethal. “Had you called.”

Tsuna’s face turned an alarming shade of red. The audacity! “If I called!” He nearly shrieked. “I did call! I tried calling three times!” He sputtered, “you know what happened on the third time I called? I got some woman answering, telling me that I had the wrong number!”

“What?” The male asked startled. Tsuna didn’t hear him.

“Yeah, I know. You gave me a number that day, but it wasn’t _yours_. I went back to the coffee shop every day for a week after that, hoping that you’d show up, but did you? No! No, you didn’t!” He looked away, “none of the baristas had seen you, either, so I gave up.” The taller man’s jaw dropped. “Chrome was right. I fall for the asshole with a pretty face.” He stood up, grabbing his jacket as he set his jaw. “Goodbye, Byakuran.”

A hand shot out to wrap around Tsuna’s wrist. It both startled the brunette and didn’t surprise him at the same time. “Let go of me,” he stated calmly, already preparing to forcibly remove the other’s hold.

“I left for business two days after our first date.” He quickly rushed out. “I left for Europe, and that’s why you didn’t see me at the coffee shop.”

Tsuna’s mind ground to a halt. “You still...gave me the wrong number...”

“I didn’t mean to. My finger must have slipped.”

He scoffed, pulling his wrist free, “‘my finger must have slipped,’” he mimicked. “I almost believed you, asshole.” He shook his head, walking away.

Byakuran panicked, standing up and moving to follow the other, “Tsunayoshi, wait!” Tsuna didn’t listen, and he kept walking. He cursed his friends, and his luck. He cursed his ancestors and his god damned publisher for making the meeting run late that day. “I named the fox Marshmallow!” The man shouted. “He’s on my bed, and I only move him off when I want to hold something and I’m on the couch. Or when I’m making my bed.”

Tsuna paused, now outside the restaurant, but didn’t turn around yet.

“Please, Tsunayoshi. Just... I must have hit the wrong number. You can look, you can compare, just...I’m sorry, alright? I had a really great time that day.” He ran a hand through his white hair, rather aggressively at that. Tsuna still didn’t turn around. “I bought one of your books at the airport,” he continued weakly. “I wanted to be able to talk to you about it. The first one of the _Guardians_ series, _Rain._ ” Tsuna licked his lips.

“And?” He prompted.

“I finished it on my flight and went to buy _Storm_.” There was another long pause, “I finished _Storm_ and I realized that you were setting it up for each other individual character to meet at the end. There’s a big bad coming, probably introduced in one of the other books I hadn’t read yet. I got busy with work. I’m halfway through _Lightning_.”

Tsuna did a mental count. Byakuran had read four out of his six available books. He was still editing the last one, _Sky._ It was the culmination of the series, and, like Byakuran had mentioned, the ‘big bad’ was introduced at the end of _Lightning_ in the form of an unnamed narrator giving the reader a cliffhanger.

The brunette sighed quietly. Byakuran seemed genuine, but...Tsuna had been played the fool one too many times in the past. “Give me your phone,” he ordered quietly, slowly turning around and holding out his palm. “Open it so I can make a call.” He made sure to keep his voice even, and tried his hardest to keep his back straight. He was _not_ going to let his hopes rise.

The man now standing in front of Tsuna was shocked to see that the brunette turned around. He immediately fumbled for his phone, patting his pockets until he found it in the pocket of his blazer. He unlocked the phone and handed it over to Tsuna without complaint, tapping the phone app.

His hands weren’t shaking. Tsuna would firmly deny the small tremor in his hands. Reborn would scold him for showing weakness in front of someone he wanted to think he was strong. Tsuna pulled out his own phone, holding it in his other hand. On Byakuran’s phone, he dialed his own number, finger hovering for a moment before hitting the call button.

The phone rang.

His phone displayed a number, but not one that was in his contacts. Now that Byakuran’s real number was in his phone, Tsuna cancelled the call, and brought up the contact info he had for some reason chosen not to delete. If he had to admit, it was because he was holding onto some small flake of hope that the other would call him.

Now that he knew that the number was definitely put into his phone incorrectly, Tsuna pulled up the contact he had for Byakuran, and looked at the number, copying the number that had just called him into the contact notes to compare.

There was a _2_ instead of a _5_.

Tsuna felt the fight drain out of him. “Oh.” He stated weakly.

Byakuran sighed out in relief. “Yeah.” He agreed.

The brunette looked up from the phone after a moment, looking at the other. “Well,” he began, licking his lips. “This was a shitty second date,” he tried to joke, but already knowing that it fell flat.

“Third time’s the charm?” The white haired male offered, a sly smile on his face. Tsuna let out a weak laugh. “C’mon, there’s a park not that far from here. There’s another one of those coffee chains and we could get --”

“Toasted Marshmallow Lattes?” Tsuna grinned, slowly perking up. “Beats a stuffy restaurant and dinner any day. Besides, Hayato is picking up the tab.” He hummed, “speaking of my friends. How do you know Mukuro?” The brunette moved over to the white haired male, looping their arms together.

“I think the question is how do _you_ know cute little Mukuro?” Byakuran hummed, “seems a little far out of your social circles...”

“Look, it’s a long story, alright?! It’s worse than it sounds...” he whined in response.

“Guess it’s a good thing we’ve got time to talk, then, right?”

Tsuna smiled. “It’s a good thing we have time to talk,” he agreed.


End file.
